


Twins of Power

by Dungeonnerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeonnerd/pseuds/Dungeonnerd





	Twins of Power

Ben could feel the force surge above Tatooine – a ship had arrived with a powerful force user on board; a power that rivaled the masters he had once served with. Then another, strong in the dark; this one familiar, a presence he hadn’t felt in near 20 years. A presence that couldn’t be; he dismissed it as another trick of the dark side, designed to sow confusion. After all, he had left him on that planet, burning and alone.

So he hid – he had retired, and he had a mission: to protect the son of the most powerful Jedi he knew. To protect the son of his brother. 

He saw the escape pod come down – it landed not far from his secluded valley. He ignored it, of course – the empire couldn’t know they were here. Carefully he reached out with the force – not enough to be noticed, but enough to sense the contents of the pod. Three beacons, glowing with power – two droids (strange, he thought, there shouldn’t be any force-tainted droids remaining, they were all destroyed along with their Jedi) and one that was oddly familiar, swirling with both the light and the dark; a private war, bubbling in the chest of the person who…

They didn’t know. He could sense it now; he had let his guard slip too much and was flooded with knowledge – the force was strong in them, but they had no training. A life lived in comfort, but fury in their breast. Strong power, but no one to guide them. And… an iron control, honed through a life of discipline and living in the public eye. 

Ben shut down, before he was noticed. This new arrival and their droids bothered him, but he rapidly dismissed them. They had landed near Toshi Station, and would likely go there to hide among the wayfarers and the pirates, looking for a quick and discrete way off world. A few days of suppressing the Force would see them all leaving, and he could resume his lonely posting. The blue milk would continue to hide Luke’s abilities, and so things would remain as they should – safe.

So imagine his surprise when a knock came on his door that evening. 

Ben had just sat down to a meager meal of bread, cheese, wine, and smoked bantha – he never believed in eating a heavy meal before bed – when the sound echoed through his quarters. He frowned; he wasn’t expecting visitors, and he dare not reach out with the Force to see who it was. 

The knock came again – no real hurry in it, simply four heavy beats _wham wham wham_ then a pause. Shrugging, Ben made sure that his robe was on and his lightsaber well hidden, and answered the door.

Luke came in, a bundle of excitement and rapidly talking about meeting someone in the desert, but Ben couldn’t focus on his words. Instead, he stared at the two droids that filled his stoop – Anakin’s droids. C3PO was tarnished, and R2D2’s paint was chipped, but it it was unmistakably them. 

He couldn’t help it; he smiled. “My friends, it’s been too long. Come in, tell me of your travels, of where you’ve been these last twenty years.”

C3PO answered rapidly, his voice tinged with that anxiety that always seemed to fill his every moment. Ben never did ask Anankin why he programmed him with anxiety – he suspected that it was some kind of projection or strange joke. “I’m sorry good sir, but I don’t think we’ve met.”

Ben’s face fell; of course they erased his memory, to better protect Anakin’s other child, safely nestled on the other side of the galaxy. He opened his mouth to reply, when R2’s beeping cut in. 

“What do you mean ‘General Kenobi’,” C3PO sniped at the little astromech. “General Kenobi died nearly 20 years ago, at the end of the Clone Wars.”

R2 beeped in reply – a series of rapid, irritated sounds. “Do you kiss your mechanic with that mouth!” came 3PO’s reply. “Of course I’m familiar with who General Kenobi is – I have a complete memory of my time in his service. And I watched him die!” R2’s reply was to engage his third wheel and zoom into the house. 

Ben tracked his movement, stepping away from the door to let 3PO in. “Well, old friend, I’m glad you remember me at least. Tell me, how did you come to be here?”

“Perhaps I could answer that instead,” came a voice from outside; lost in his memories and the wonder of seeing friends he thought long gone, Ben didn’t notice the woman standing behind 3PO. She stepped into the house, and pushed back her white hood.

“Padme?” Ben breathed, but then he quickly recovered. This was not Padme – she looked like her mother, of course, but her eyes; her eyes were all Anakin. Ben breathed, and his posture changed; Obi-Wan emerged from a long rest. “Princess Leia, you honor this old man with your presence. Tell me, what can I do for the Royal House?” He caught a glimpse of Luke in the corner of his eye; Luke’s mouth was agape and his eyes were darting back and forth between the two of them. 

Leia bowed slightly; he recognized the mannerisms of his old friend Bail. “General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. My ship has fallen under attack, and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed as my ship has been captured. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. Please, come with us to and see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

Ben looked between them. “There is much you both must hear before we take this journey. And much you both must learn.”

Luke finally snapped out of his shock. “Alderaan? I’m not going to Alderaan, I’ve gotta get home! It’s late, and I’m in for it as it is!”

Ben fixed him with a patient glare. “I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.”

“Look, I can’t get involved. I’ve got work to do. It’s not that I like the Empire; I hate it, but there’s nothing I can do about it right now… It’s all such a long way from here.”

“That’s your uncle talking, Luke Skywalker. Listen to you heart; listen to the Force.”

A clatter came from behind; Leia had fallen out of the chair she was sitting in. “Skywalker?? SKYWALKER?! As in Anakin Skywalker, general of the clone wars?!”

Ben nodded. “This is his son, Luke.”

Leia leapt forward and grasped Luke’s arms. “It’s such an honor to meet you! Your father was a hero of the people during the Clone Wars. My father has told me so many stories of him and his friends and their many adventures.”

Obi-wan looked at them – Leia in the throws of hero worship, Luke with a bewildered look on his face as he heard more and more about his father’s adventures. Sighing, Obi-wan went and began to prepare.

****

An hour later, after Luke and Leia had both calmed down, Obi-wan handed them both a package. “Luke, your father was my greatest friend; when he died I kept one of his most important possessions; his lightsaber. I think he’d want you to have it.” Luke took it and turned it on. “It’s a more civilized weapon, from a more civilized age. In time, you’ll be able to use it. With practice, you may even be able to use it as well as your father.”

“For you Leia, I have two things – your mother’s blaster; a fine weapon of Naboo craftsmanship, that served her well throughout the clone wars. May it protect you as well as it protected her.” Leia took the blaster and held it to the light – the sleek, almost space-worthy shape glistened in the light. Ben frowned at her, and looked back at Luke. “There’s something else I should tell you both – but now is not the time. We must hurry to make it off world; the Empire is looking for you and your droids as we speak.”

Luke snapped out of his reverie with a start. “Wait, I picked her up at Toshi Station; if the Empire questions anyone there, that would lead them home!” Luke flew out the door in a panic, Obi-wan and Leia hot on his heels. 

When they arrived at the moisture farm, there was nothing left; the buildings were trashed, Owen and Beru little more than smoking skeletons. Luke’s anguish echoed through the Force; the blue milk and Obi-wan’s suppression techniques did nothing to stop the outpouring of grief and power. 

There was no way that the Sith Lord in orbit didn’t feel that.

Obi-wan picked Luke up “We have to go; we have to go now. The Empire will be looking for you now.”

Luke nodded, numbly; he didn’t realize what he had done, but if the Empire was here looking for Leia and the droids, they would be looking for anyone who had lived here as well. He leaned heavily on Leia as they walked back to the speeder; “Of course, of course. We need to get the princess someplace safe.”

Leia looked over his head at Obi-wan and mouthed “What was that?!” Obi-wan smiled sadly and shook his head – the meaning was clear. _Later_ he said to her, projecting his thoughts through the force. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. _Later,_ he sent again. _ Right now your brother needs you._

He could see the shock register on Leia’s face, but she turned to Luke and began to comfort him as best she was able – she, too, was an orphan after all, and knew his pain of loss. But one word hovered between her and Obi-wan, something that he had not intended to tell in this manner. 

Brother.

****

They arrived above Mos Eisley as day was beginning to break. Obi-wan gestured at the city sprawling below them. “Mos Eisley spaceport: You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.” He turned to Leia and handed her his robe. “This will help to disguise you, as they no doubt are looking for someone wearing that outfit. You, Luke, and the Droids head for Chalmun’s Cantina; I’ll meet you there within the hour.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to distract them and buy us some time,” he replied, as he stepped off the cliff and dropped into the deep shadow. 

Sure enough, an hour later they were all safely nestled in the Cantina, with no Empire forces to be seen in the town. “What did you do?” Leia asked.

“I convinced them that the princess, her droids, and a Jedi escort were fleeing town toward the Great Pit of Carkoon. They’ll realize what happened eventually, bit I’ve bought us a little time.” At that moment, Luke came flying across the room and crashed into a nearby table. “Excuse me,” Obi-wan said, as we walked over toward the bar, where two aliens are headed toward Luke’s prone form.

“My friends,” he said, arms raised, “This little one is not worth your effort. Come, let me get you something.” 

One of the aliens produced a blaster and fired, but Obi-wan’s saber was out at almost the same instant. He deflected the blast and neatly removed the alien’s arm. “Now, that was uncalled for. You may want to get that wound seen to.” With a flourish, Obi-wan sheathed his weapon as the two aliens fled through the door. 

Luke and Leia joined Obi-wan. “What just happened – how did you do that?” Luke asked.

“Later,” came the reply, “I fear we may have attracted too much attention. We must find a pilot quickly.” 

A man sauntered up to the bar. “Han Solo. I’m captain of the Millennium Falcon. I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re looking for a pilot?”

Obi-wan looked him over quickly, and gave a quick mental thank you to the Force for providing. “Yes indeed, if it’s a fast ship.”

“Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millennium Falcon?”

“Should I have?”

“It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. I’ve outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I’m talking about the big Corellian ships now. She’s fast enough for you old man. What’s the cargo?”

“Only passengers. Myself, these two, two droids all the way to Alderaan… and no questions asked.”

Han chuckled. “What is it? Some kind of local trouble?”

“Let’s just say we’d like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.”


End file.
